percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Katerina Lutz
Katerina Lutz is the Roman demigod daughter of Neptune and half-sister of Silas Corvin that appears in The Corvin Series. She makes her first appearence in Quest For The Lost Scythe. Background Katerina was born in Bulgaria to a poor bulgarian fisherwoman and Neptune. After to many close calls with monsters her mother sent her to America so she could go to Camp Jupiter. Quest For The Lost Scythe She is first seen when she stops Silas and Juan from starting a potential war. She offers to give Silas and Emiley tour of camp. She takes them to the sparring where she challenges Silas. In a brief fight she shows to be an equal for Silas. She is then summoned to the senates building. She was later given a quest along side Juan Fuartez and the Greeks. When they reached Brazil she, Emiley Fawn, Claudia Blake and Alexia Branson found the demigod Kol Lazar at his night club Olympian Rave. There they fight Ouranos' storm spirits. Afterwards they returned back to the ship where they engaged Ouranos himself. When Silas and Jua n began to fight each other and almost cost them the quest she, Lucas, and Emiley stopped them from fighting. When they reached the island Kui they were attacked by Steropes and Arges. They were then saved by Quintus and Brontes. Relationships *Juan Fuartez - They aren't the best of friends but she is loyal and respects him and he even respects her decision. *Silas Corvin - They immediately got along due to the fact she crave s the love for a family and Silas knowing how she feels. They work well together and are always ready to protect each other. Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': She can control all forms of water. *'Water Solidfication': She can harden to the point that it is harder than steel. *'Water Breathing': She can breathe under water. *'Water Immunity': Katerina can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. she does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. She can also dry items underwater. *'Aerokinesis': She has the power to control the air to make storms. *'Communication': Katerina has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. *'Heat Resistance': Katerina has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to her father's oceanic nature. *'Fighting Skills': Katerina is a naturally talented and expert swordsman, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents. Gallery 300px-Uncrossed gladius.jpg|Katerina's sword A6Aobrass-roman-lorica-segmentata-armor-halloween-costume.jpg|Katerina's armor Katerinalutz.png|Katerina Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune Category:Females Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Demigods Category:The Corvin Series Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Females Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Roman Demigods Category:The Corvin Series Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune Category:Female Category:The Corvin Series Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune Category:Female Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Demigods Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune Category:The Corvin Series Category:Children of Neptune Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune